


Out of Touch

by Anonymous



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amidst their decades of friendship, Sal swore he’d never let Q find out his final weakness: loud, unruly thunderstorms. When forced to share a bed on tour, however, Sal’s secret comes spilling forth in the worst way possible.At least someone is there to hold his hand.





	Out of Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverinprinxietyhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/gifts).



it was a Once upon a time there was thunder storm and Ours characters were doing big scaries

 

“Sal dont worry is just Lighnig Bolts” Q said

 

“I am Afrait of the bolts” sal cried

 

“we ahould huddle together for safely” Q suggested, lying a hand on Sal’s shoulder

 

“Q you dumb slut”

 

q cried the end


End file.
